River Styx
The River Styx is where the player arrives after getting a Game Over in the Megami Tensei series. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' History The River Styx is a river in Greek mythology that formed the boundary between Earth and the Underworld (often called Hades, the name of the domain's ruler). The rivers Styx, Phlegethon, Acheron, and Cocytus all converge at the center of the underworld on a great marsh, which is also sometimes called the Styx. The Sanzu River, the Japanese name given to the same area, is a Japanese Buddhist tradition and religious belief similar to the River Styx. It is believed that on the way to the afterlife, the dead must cross the river, which is why a Japanese funeral includes placing six coins in the deceased's casket. Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' If all humans (including the protagonist) are killed, the protagonist will cross the river going to Hades. However, he will be restored to the location last saved at if he pays Charon half of his Macca. If he refuses to pay, however, the player will get a Game Over and be returned to the title screen. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The other side of the river is where the protagonist's soul goes, but Charon is not there. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Aleph arrives at the river after wandering in a field of gold. Charon is there, and it is where the souls of the dead wait until their next reincarnation, while Aleph crosses the river. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Tamaki Uchida will arrive at the river after wandering around in meadows of gold if she is killed or petrified in battle. However, rather than crossing the river, Charon will appear and give her a new Guardian, due to the fact that she is not ready to cross the river. She will then be turned back and return to where the player last saved or the entrance of the Expanse. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV It is where Flynn appears if his team is wiped out in battle. However, there is a large amount of souls that have built up, resulting in Charon being unable to keep up and the area becoming filled with souls. Charon wishes for his job to become easier, and will let Flynn revive if he pays Macca or Playcoins. If Flynn is still in debt to Charon when he next dies, however, he won't be able to revive and will die for real. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' The River is where the protagonist goes after death. After being sent back the first time (after getting killed by Sid Davis) into Kyouji Kuzunoha's body, he will return and the player will get a Game Over if the protagonist is killed or petrified in battle, while meeting Charon again. The other side has become Infinity Hell. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Locations